This program entitled "The Cellular and Molecular Foundations of Biomedical Science" provides graduate training toward the Ph.D. in Biological Sciences and emphasizes a broad fundamental approach to understanding problems in modem biology. Fundamental to the course is the requirement that students take a two-semester Core Course, covering genetics, molecular biology, cell biology, neurobiology, and developmental biology. In general the program builds upon this course and other requirements in the Department of Biological Sciences, but takes advantage of an enlarged group of faculty advisors. Most of the additional faculty comes from the Columbia College for Physicians and Surgeons. This enlarged faculty provides extensive research opportunities, utilizing a variety of organisms and systems, in cell biology, developmental biology, genetics, molecular biology, structural biology, immunology, and neurobiology. Students in the program take courses tailored to their needs, participate in journal clubs and special interest group meetings, are able to do rotations, and eventually thesis research, with any of the participating faculty. Fifteen 5 graduate traineeships are requested (to support five students in the second, third, and fourth years) for a total estimated student pool of 59 working with any of 50 mentors. The choice of trainees is based on their undergraduate records, their performance in the Core Course, and the recommendation of the rotation sponsors. In general, traineeships go to the very best students, but among these, preference will be given to students involved in collaborative projects involving faculty in different departments. The facilities for research in the Department of Biological Sciences and in the Medical School Departments are outstanding.